she's not gone!
by pattyfanofreading
Summary: L'histoire se passe juste aprés la fin de l'anime, katara se fait enlever et aang et les autres font tout pour la retrouver.Mais qu'elle est la vraie raison de cet enlevement?ps:c'est ma premiere fanfic alors please review   ne soyez pas trop durs :p
1. Chapter 1

_Ma premiere hi_stoi_re! ( je suis quand meme un peu stressée :s) j'espere que vous aimerez! ps:n'oubliez pas de commenter! :) merci d'avance!_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ils n'arrivaient pas a y croire, ils avaient enfin réussi ! A eux cinq ils avaient sauvé le monde. En quelques mois, ils avaient mis fin a une guerre de cent ans ! Bien sur, il restait beaucoup à faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant, surtout pour Aang, l'avatar: il aura besoin de beaucoup de strategie et de patience pour parvenir a mettre tout le monde d'accord, une guerre comme celle-ci ne se terminerait pas en un clin d'oeil, heureusement que Aang pourra toujours conter sur ses amis pour l'aider dans cette tàche. Mais ils allaient d'abord prendre des vacances bien méritées , et ils étaient tous la : Aang , Katara , Sokka , Suki , Toph , Zuko et même Mai et l'oncle Iroh, de le salon de thé de Bah-Sing-Sée a s'amuser et profiter du moment, sans aucun danger a l'horizon .

Aang et Katara étaient enfin rentré de la terrasse, il commençait a faire nuit , et plutôt froid dans cette ville qui méme en été restait plutot fraiche .

« -Qu'est ce que tu as, Aang ? Ton cœur bat trop vite ! C'était Toph , bien qu'elle ne soit aveugle , elle voyait –ou plutôt percevait- tout ce qui l'entouraient bien mieux que les autres !Katara, toi aussi ? Continua-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondirent–ils en chœur -et en rougissant bien malgré eux-heureusement , personne ne le remarqua. »

Il allait bien , après tout ce temps, après qu'elle c'aie dit confuse, elle l'avait embrassé ! Se fut le plus beau moment de ses 112 ans d'existance, c'etait grace a elle qu'il avait supporté toute ses epreuves, qu'il avait reussi a battre Ozai et a sauver le monde, elle etait sa raison de vivre , son espoir! Et depuis qu'elle lui avait montré qu'elle l'aimait aussi, il était sur un petit nuage, il ne voyait plus dans le monde qui l'entourait que les yeux d'un bleu envoutant de Katara et se demandait comment elle pouvait etre si belle.

Katara n'y croyait pas non plus, elle avait lutté depuis si longtemps pour ne penser a Aang que comme un petit frére -aprés tout il n'avait que 12 ans et elle 14- mais elle a finit par se dire que techniquement , il etait bien plus agé qu'elle et que cela ne servirait a rien de cacher ses sentiments!

« -Aang ! Ici la terre ! repond moi !

-Euh… oui Sokka ?

-Viens par ici le diner est servi on attend plus que toi, j'ai faim moi !Sokka ne perdait rien de son esprit farceur , ni de son appetit!

Tout le monde éclata de rire – sauf peut-être Mai.

-Décidément , mon cher frère , il n y a que la nourriture qui occupe ton esprit !

-Non ! répliqua-il c'est faut, il y a aussi Suki, mon boomerang… et toi Aang qu'est ce que tu as a sourire bêtement depuis tout a l'heure ?

-Oh…moi ? Rien !

-Oui c'est cela ! fit Toph. »

Deux semaines que la guerre était finie , que le monde était en paix , et en plus Katara partageait ses sentiments , que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas sourire ?

Une fois le diner terminé, tout le monde partit se coucher, et les rêves les portèrent chacun dans son univers : Sokka rêvait de viande et de Suki, qui elle rêvait de son ile, elle lui manquait tellement ,elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps! Zuko rêvait de Mai, et Mai de Zuko, Toph s'imaginait en présence de ses parents, elledevrait les affronter tot ou tard et elle préférerait plutôt tard. Iroh vivait de thé, aimait le thé, et rêvait de thé . Aang avait déjà réalisé son rêve , il ne faisait que reproduire sans cesse dans sa tète le moment ou ils c'étaient enfin trouvés !

Quand a Katara … elle ne dormait pas , c'était la pleine lune , et elle arrivait rarement a femer les yeux lors de se genre de nuits .Elle repensait a sa mére et a la douleur que provoquait en elle sa mort , puis a la maitrise de sang , comment avait-elle- pu controller des gens ? c'etait tellement horrible! Et si elle devenait un monstre , comme Hama ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un gan de pierre qui vint se coller sur son visage, si fort qu'elle s'enfonçât plus dans son lit. Elle voulait crier a l'aide , mais elle n'arrivait pas a respirer , elle voulait utiliser sa maitrise mais il n y avait pas d'eau !

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut un uniforme vert avec un main jaune…le Daili ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Plus tard dans la nuit , le réve d'Aang se transforma en cauchemar . Il voyait un homme habillé d'un uniforme vert et portant sur son epaule une fille dont il ne voyait pas le visage , il parcourait les rues etroitesde la ville par cette nuit de pleine lune , jusqu'a arriver a un cul de sac etroit , puis grace a sa maitrise de la terre, il ouvrit une brèche dans le sol et s'y introduisit. Un collier tomba du cou de la jeune fille, c'etait celui de katara! Aang le reconnaitrait entre mille!

L'homme penetra dans une sorte de grotte brillante qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose a Aang et balança le corp de la jeune fille dans une cellule en fer , sombre et etroite qu'il referma avec precaution.

Aang pouvait maintenant la voir, Katara avait les mains liées dans le dos et semblait dormir, mais une expression de frayeur pouvait se lire sur son parfait visage,une expression qui fit frissoner Aang de tout son corps, et le fit se reveiller en sursaut. 'KATARA!' Son coeur batait la chamade, mais heureusement, il etait dans son lit. Ce n'etait qu'un cauchemar.

_voila pour le premier chapitre! aang avait-il juste fait un cauchemar? c'est ce qu'on va voir dans le prochain chapitre! a bientot (j'espere :p)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le jour se leva, Sokka et Suki etaient assis l'un a coté de l'autre a attendre qu'Iroh ne finisse de preparer le thé . Toph et zuko se battaient a coups de pierre et de boules de feu, c'était –depuis la fin de la guerre-leur exercice préferé, ils n'arretaient pas de s'insulter en plus de se battre mais ils finnissaient toujours a terre plein de boue et entrain de pouffer de rire ! Mai les regardait faire avec une expression d'ennui profond qui, malgré les apparences, n'était qu'en surface, car au fond elle aimait voir son prince profiter pour une fois depuis bien longtemps de la vie !C'est a ce moment que l'avatar fit son entrée :

« -Salut Aang !

-Hein ? bonjour Sokka.

-Tu n' a pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit , moi j'ai dormi comme un mouton-koalas !

-Oui, et tu as aussi fait le même bruit en ronflant !ironisa Suki.

Sokka fit la moue, mais il ne pouvait pas rester faché contre elle plus de deux minutes !

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'as empeché de bien dormir ? Continua Suki.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar , il se rendit conte que Katara n'était pas la .Ou…ou est Katara ? Demenda-t-il , inquiet.

-Votre chére amie dors encore, nous ne l'avons pas vue de la matinée ! Iroh posa son plateau plein de petit gateaux et de tasses de thé et fit signe a Aang de venir les rejoindre.

-Non, fit se dernier, je dois aller voir Katara !

-Mais non ! Lui lança Toph de la terrasse , laisse la belle au bois dormant se reposer, elle en a besoin et puis ça nous fera des vacanses !

-Bon d'accord, fit Aang en goutant un des gateaux succulants d'Iroh . »

Peu de temps après, alors que le soleil était a son zenith, Katara ne s'était pas montrée et Aang devenait serieusement inquiet.

«- Bon, je dois y aller, ja vais voir se qu'elle a, se n'est pas normal, elle est toujours la premiere a se reveiller !

-Est ce que c'est en rapport avec ton rêve ? Demanda Mai avec un air aussi desinteressé que d'habitude.

-On peut dire ça, j'ai rêvé que..il s'arreta en repensant a l'expression de terreur sur le visage si doux de celle qu'il aimait, je dois la voir ! Et il partit en courant vers la chambre de Katara.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? fit Toph qui venait de rentrer avec Zuko . »

Les autres hausserent les epaules.

Aang frappa a la porte, une fois, puis deux, puis trois… mais rien ne se passa, c'était le silence complet !

« Katara ? Tu es la ? »

Toujours rien, alors il se decida a entrer.

Comme il le craignait, la chambre était vide, aucune trace de Katara a l'horizon ! Il detala aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et alla rejoindre les autres .

«- Katara a disparue ! Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre !

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis resté ici toute la journée et je suis sur que ma soeur n'est pas sortie de sa chambre !

-Peut etre qu'elle s'est reveillé plutôt que nous et qu'elle est sortie ? Proposa Zuko.

-Non c'est impossible, elle ne ferait jamais ça, elle nous aurait au moins laissé un mot !Continua Sokka un peu plus inquiet que d'habitude. Aang, qu'en pense-tu ?

-J'ai…j'ai révé qu'elle s'était fait enlevée ! Il leur raconta toute l'histoire, en n'oubliant aucun detail, et ils l'ecouterent avec attention puis il continua : elle avait l'air si inquiete!mais je croyait que c'était juste un rêve !

-Oh non ! Ma sœur a été enlevée par un agent du daili ! Je croyait qu'on en avait fini avec touts ces trucs !

-C'était un rêve Sokka, juste un rêve !

Mais rien a faire, Sokka était dans touts ses états, s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on touche a sa petite sœur !

-Ce n'est pas qu'un reve Aang, je suis sur que c'est encore un de tes trucs d'avatar, et maintenant, ma sœur est en danger !

-Bon, lança Zuko un peu plus calme que Sokka, nous allons nous separer et aller a sa recherche, Sokka ira avec Suki , et Mai avec moi ! Toph, puisque c'est un maitre de la terre, tu seras la plus utile, tu iras avec mon oncle .

-A vos ordres altesse etincelle ! Ironisa Toph.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler ! Aang tu survoleras la ville avec Appa et Momo, vous étes d'accord ?

-OUI bien sur ! Repondirent-ils en même temps .

Zuko y mettait tout son cœur, Katara était devenue au fil du temps sa meilleur amie, et il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il la retrouverait coute que coute !

-Hm, fit Suki, on ne peut pas se baser juste sur un re…

-Bien sur que si ! L'interrompi Sokka, c'est la seule piste que nous avons,et je veux retrouver ma sœur ,elle est ma responsabilité !

-Bon, on arrete de parler et on y va ! fit Toph toujours amatrice d'action. »

Et c'était partit pour une journée de recherche , malheureusement infructueuse!

Pendant se temps, dans une grotte quelque part dans les bas fonds de Bah-Sing-See, Katara se réveilla enfin, touts ses membres etaient endoloris, et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal!

"ou suis-je? Et pourquoi est ce que je suis attachée?

-Mais voyons, c'est pourtant evident ! Comme ça tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta maitrise!

Elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'etait Long-Feng! Mais comment etait-ce possible, il devait étre en prison!

-Comment étes vous sortit de prison? Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

-Oh toi, tu n'est que l'appat! celui que je veut, c'est l'avatar, je me suis dit que si grace au roi j'avais le controle de la ville , grace a l'avatar je pourrait controller le monde!Une etincelle brilla dans ses yeux, de l'envie , de la mechanceté et surtout de la folie! Quand a comment je suis sortit de prison... on va dire que ma peine a été reduite! J'ai toujours quelques contacts!

-Vous n'étes qu'un vieux fou, Aang viendra me sauver, et vous allez regreter ce que vous faites!

-Mais j'éspere bien qu'il viendra! et ne me parlez pas comme ça, vous n'étes pas en position!

Et il lui jeta une enorme pierre qui la frappa au ventre et la propulsa contre le mur,se qui n'empecha pas la jeune fille de lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur! Mais c'était la goute qui faisait deborder le vase!

-Ah bon, tu n'as pas peur? Regarde plutôt ça!

Une lame d'épée lui transperça l'epaule, "AAAAHHHHH!" le cri q'elle poussa était si fort qu'on aurait pus l'entendre a des kilomètres de la, son epaule commença a seigner et a lui faire horriblement mal! Tellement mal qu'elle s'effondra, inconsciente encore une fois, si seulement elle pouvait utiliser ses dons de guerison !

La nuit finit pas tomber, ils n'avaient rien pu trouver, mais Aang n'était pas encore rentré, peut étre avait-il eu plus de chance?

"- Le voila ! cria Toph avant que les autres ne puissent le voir.

Quand il rentra, Sokka se precipita pour lui demander s'il avait trouvé quelque chose:

-Alors de ton coté Aang?

-J'ai trouvé le collier de Katara, ou plutôt, Momo l'a trouvé, mais je ne sais pas ou. Son expression montrait la peine qu'il ressentais, lui plus que les autres , pour ne pas avoir réagit a temps, pour ne pas s'étre rendu compte plutôt du message qui lui était envoyé! Il etait sur d'une chose : tout ça était de sa faute, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait pas!

La nuit s'annonçait longue et triste , personne n'avait touché au diner préparé par Iroh, pas même Sokka, et un silence de mort noyait l'atmosphére. Bientôt, tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher, mais personne ne parvint a dormir ,tous pensaient a elle, Katara etait pour eux la joie, la sécurité et l'amitié. Et maintenant, ils l'avaient perdu!

_voila pour le deuxieme chapitre! j'ai essayé de faire vite! please review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Aang resta longtemps dans son lit, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi penser, il était triste , en colère, tout était de sa faute ! Mais se n'était pas le moment de se lamenter sur son sort, il fallait garder de l'espoir, la pauvre Katara devait souffrir bien plus que lui…

Quand il finit par s'endormir, son cauchemar le mena vers une cellule sombre et étroite, ou Katara était sur le sol , étendue et a demi-consciente, il y avait aussi beaucoup de sang qui semblait venir de son épaule . Il faisait noir, Aang ne distinguait pas très bien les très da la maitre de l'eau, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour savoir qu'elle allait mal, très mal, il tenta de crier son nom « Katara ! » mais elle ne le voyait pas, elle ne l'entendais pas , elle se contentait de sangloter tellement sa blessure était douloureuse, « Aang, quand vas-tu enfin venir, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps ! » C'est à ce moment que Long-Feng apparut :

« -Tais-toi ! Arrête de pleurer ! Tu me fais mal aux oreilles ! Ton cher Aang ne viendra pas ! Comment veux-tu qu'il s'inquiète pour une sale paysanne des tribus de l'eau ? Et elle fut une nouvelle fois projetée contre le mur par une immense roche qui surgit de nulle part. »

« KATARA ! NON ! » Aang cria tellement fort que touts les habitants du petit salon de thé se précipitèrent dans sa chambre :

« -Que se passe-t-il Aang, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta Sokka.

Il haletait, on aurait dit qu'il venait de finir un marathon, son front était en sueur et il tremblait de tout son corps , cela n'échappa pas a la maitre de la terre.

-Attendez, laissez le respirer, vous ne voyez pas que son cœur bat trop vite ? Il va nous faire une crise cardiaque si ça continue !

Mais Aang ne voulais pas se calmer, il voulait leur dire se qu'il avait vu :

- Je…Long-Feng…c'est lui ! Il l'a frappé, elle ne va pas bien, j'ai vu du sang et elle ne peut pas se soigner, elle a les mains attachées…Il faut la sauver !

-Elle va si mal que ça ? Sokka était maintenant assit sur le coté du lit et semblait effondré…je n'arrive pas a y croire, comment ai-je pu faire ça, laisser quelqu'un faire du mal a ma petite sœur, je suis un monstre !

Suki tenta de le consoler, en restant prés de lui , mais rien n'y fit.

-Bon, tout le monde se calme, Aang, raconte nous tout, qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement ? Elle était la plus mature– après Katara - et en situation de crise comme celle-ci, c'était un atout.

Aang, qui avait entre temps reprit son souffle, mais qui tremblait toujours autant continua son récit :

-J'ai vu Katara, elle est toujours dans cette cellule sombre et étroite, j'ai aussi vu Long-Feng, c'est lui qui l'a enlevée ! Mais je suis sur que c'est moi qu'il veut…L'image de Katara pleine de sang et entrain de pleurer et celle de l'effroyable visage de Long-Feng, avec son sourire narquois s'amusant du mal qu'il faisait a sa prisonnière revinrent en surface, et Aang prit sa tète dans ses mains , et des larmes chaudes et salées se mirent a couler le long des ses joues d'enfant . Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient pleurer, mais tous devinèrent son état, et restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire, ils avaient rarement vu Aang dans un état pareil, et ils craignaient le pire pour leur amie, et puis il y avait se silence qui prenait de plus en plus de place de leurs vies ces derniers jours et qui les faisait s'étouffer, pourquoi les malheurs n'arrivaient-ils qu'a eux ?

Sokka finit par reprendre ses esprits et se décida a parler:

-Aang s'il te plait dis moi exactement comment va ma sœur…je sais que ça doit être dur de repenser a ses images mais je dois savoir !

Aang ne releva pas la tête.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Si Aang, j'ai besoin de savoir!

Il savait très bien que connaitre l'état de sa sœur allait juste faire que Sokka se sente encore plus mal et coupable, et Aang connaissait bien cette douleur , qui le hantait depuis qu'il sut que la disparition de son peuple était de sa faute, seule Katara arrivait a la dissiper, et il ne voulait pas l'infliger a Sokka , mais il finit par céder.

-Je… elle a une épée plantée dans l'épaule, et elle saigne beaucoup, j'ai vu Long-Feng la balancer contre le mur avec une pierre…Aang évita de mentionner qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle suppliait qu'on l'aide, qu'IL l'aide !

-NON ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais prendre Appa , et Momo me montrera ou il a trouvé son collier, je vais la sauver !

-Non Sokka, c'est ma faute , c'est a moi d'y aller, c'est moi qu'il veut et je ne vais mettre personne d'autre en danger !

-C'est ma sœur Aang, tu peux comprendre ça ? Alors j'y vais que tu le veuille ou non !

- Nous aussi ! on y va ! Répondirent les autres d'une seule voix !

-Les enfants, il fait encore nuit, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant , reposez vous et demain vous irez secourir votre amie. Iroh était toujours de bon conseil, et il avait – comme presque toujours – raison sur la conduite a adopter .

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et retournèrent à leurs chambres respectives.

Katara était dans sa petite cellule, elle était gravement blessée, le vieux fou s'était encore défoulé sur elle , et son dos était lacéré de partout pour s'être fracassé plusieurs fois contre le mur , et puis elle avait faim, deux jours que ses ravisseurs ne lui avaient pas donner de nourriture, et encore moins d'eau ! Mais ils ne connaissaient pas Katara ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester la, à ne rien faire, et a se lamenter sur son sort, « Si seulement Sokka était la, se disait-elle , il aurait déjà trouvé un plan pour me sortir d'ici » Mais elle ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus ! Elle avait repéré le nombre de gardes a l'entrée de sa cellule : il y en avait deux. Et puis l'air ici était très humide, ce qui constituait un avantage pou elle .Dés qu'elle arriverait à défaire ces liens, ils allaient regretter se qu'ils lui avaient fait ! Mais comment défaire ces liens ? Tout le problème était la…

_Je le trouve plutôt triste :( , mais ne vous inquietez pas , tout va s'arranger =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enlèvement de Katara, et ce matin la, le salon de d'Iroh était particulièrement remplit d'heureux buveurs de thé. Un client , qui semblait particulièrement stressé, demanda l'addition . Quand il l'eu, il paya et sortit en courant. Iroh se demanda se qu'il avait mais n'y prêta pas trop d'attention, jusqu'à revenir a la table pour la débarrasser et y trouver une enveloppe.

Il courut et essaya de rattraper le client, mais quand il sortit dans la rue , elle était déserte , aucune trace de son homme. Iroh rentra et pensa qu'il devait la laisser chez lui et attendre que le client se rende compte de son oubli et revienne chercher sa lettre « je ne dois pas l'ouvrir, je ne dois pas l'ouvrir, se ne sont pas mes affaires ! » se répétait-il pour éloigner le démon de la curiosité, mais plus il la regardait, plus la tentation augmentait, jusqu'à finir par l'emporter sur la sagesse du vieil homme « Après tout, peut-être qu'il a fait exprès de la laisser, peut-être qu'elle est pour moi ! » cet argument- inventé – était suffisant pour lui.

Il finit par ouvrir la lettre, mais quand il la lut, l'expression de son visage devint une sorte de mélange de surprise, et de colère avec un soupçon d'espoir. « Je dois montrer ça aux enfants ! »

Les enfants en question avaient décidé de suivre le plan proposé par Sokka la veille, et qui était d'essayer de soutirer l'information de l'emplacement du collier a Momo- ce qui ne serait pas facile - et de commencer les recherches par l'endroit ainsi identifié. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de seller le grosse peluche volante qu'était Appa, ils virent Iroh courir vers eux et leur demander d'attendre, la seine eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, car tout le petit monde rigolait, sauf Aang qui affichait une mine sérieuse et grave depuis ses trois derniers jours.

« -Il faut… que je vous montre ça ! fit-il essoufflé et en tenant très haut la lettre.

« -Mon oncle, nous devons y aller, nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos légendes et vos histoires !

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires ! C'est a propos de Katara !

Dés que le nom fut prononcé, Zuko arracha littéralement le bout de papier a son oncle et commença a le lire, son expression était semblable a celle d'Iroh, avec en plus une pâleur qui déferla sur son visage déjà blanc comme neige.

« -Allez ! Lis-la-nous ! Je ne peut pas le faire toute seule , je suis aveugle ! Lança Toph.

-Oui vas-y ! Renchérit Sokka, de moins en moins patient.

-Alors voila se qu'elle dit commença Zukko avec une voix fluette, presque transparente :

_Cher Avatar Aang ,_

_Je suis déçu de voir que vous vous désintéressez a se point a la jeune maitre de l'eau que je détient captive, elle est en bien mauvaise posture mais a toujours l'espoir de vous voir venir la sauver ! Et si vous ne veniez pas ? Je n'aurais alors qu'une solution pour me débarrasser d'elle : la tuer !_

_Sur ce, je vous attends demain a la première heure et espère vous voir seul ! Tout ceci est entre vous et moi ! Si vous ne venez pas avant le coucher du soleil, je la tuerais sans pitié. Et vous ne voulez pas la voir morte n'est ce pas ?_

_Je pense que vous brulez d'envie de connaitre l'endroit ou elle se trouve, pourtant c'est tellement évident - j'ai tout fait pour vous faciliter la tache ! - que je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne pas le deviner._

_Le roi vous invite au Lac laogai, cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?_

_Au revoir mon cher ami, et a demain, j'ose espérer !_

_Votre ami Long-Feng._

Rah ! Mais il est fou ! acheva Zukko , les nerfs a vifs.

Après une minute de silence ou tout le monde analysait les informations et ou les visages marquaient tous n étonnement profond, Mai lança :

-Je suppose qu'on abandonne le plan de Sokka ?

-Oui je vais en faire un nouveau maintenant qu'on sait ou elle se trouve, et il va regretter d'avoir osé toucher a ma petite sœur !

-Non Sokka ! Répondit Aang d'un air autoritaire, tu as entendu toi-même, il veut me voir seul, alors j'irais seul et je la sauverais ! C'est entre lui et moi !

-Je me demande qui est l'aveugle ici Aang ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un piège ? Qu'il n'a enlevé Katara que pour t'attirer jusqu'à lui ? Et toi tu fonce tête baissée !

-Laisse Sokka nous proposer un plan, et nous irons tous avec toi ! Renchérit Suki.

-Je… je dois rester seul, je reviendrais avant l'après midi. Annonça Aang puis il prit son bâton et s'envola hors loin vers les montagnes. Ses amis compte a eux dévisageaient tous Sokka en attendent une indication :

« -Quoi ? Vous pensez que les idées de génie tombent du ciel ? Je dois réfléchir ! »

Aang était arrivé au sommet d'une montagne, un endroit magnifique d'où on pouvait voir toute la ville, mais se n'était pas le moment d'admirer le paysage. Il s'était assit, et commencer a méditer en essayant de penser a se qu'il allait pouvoir faire, quand soudain, l'Avatar Roku apparut.

«- Avatar Roku ? Je ne vous ai pas appelé ?

-Je sais Aang, mais tu as besoin de moi !

-Comment ça ?

- Regarde-toi ! Tu es confus, tu ne sait pas quoi faire et tu as besoin d'aide !

-Oui vous avez raison… Katara a été enlevée et c'est déjà assez douloureux, Long-Feng ne veut que moi, alors pourquoi s'en prendre a elle ?

-Parce qu'elle est ton point faible, tu l'aimes, alors tu veux toujours la protéger, et c'est normal ! Mais il faut maitenant laisser touts tes sentiments de coté si tu veux vaincre Long-Feng.

-Les autres veulent aussi venir, mais je ne veux pas les laisser se mettre en danger par ma faute, je ne peux pas !

-C'est aussi leur amie, met toi a leur place ! Ils ont besoin d'y aller tout autant que toi, et toi aussi tu as besoin qu'ils viennent , il faut accepter qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout faire tout seul. Vas les rejoindre maintenant, et préparez vous a l'affrontement de demain ! »

_J'espere que vous aimez, des idées pour la suite peut-etre ? toute proposition est la bien venue :p ps : highimpress j'adore tes reviews =) c'est vraiment gentil! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Un petit chapitre sur Katara , j'espère que vous aimerez !_

**Chapitre 5 :**

Katara , toujours enfermée dans la cellule qui commençait maintenant a lui sembler familière, tentait de trouver un moyen de défaire ses liens, mais a chaque fois qu'elle essayait de penser , la faim refaisait surface. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours, elle le savait car la lune le lui indiquait chaque soir en lui redonnant des forces, qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour sortir a la surface, et sentir le plein pouvoir de la lune ! Alors elle préférait dormir et ne penser a rien en attendant le lendemain, elle savait qu'Aang allait venir, car les gardes n'arrêtaient pas de parler de cette lettre que Long-Feng lui avait envoyé, et elle se doutait bien du sort qui allait lui être réservé : Long-Feng allait la torturer jusqu'à se que Aang accepte de coopérer, elle savait bien qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle aille bien, mais ne voulait pas que le monde entier soit mis en danger après en avoir fini d'une guerre de cent ans, pas a cause d'elle.

Demain, elle dirait a Aang que quoi que Long-Feng lui fasse, il ne devait pas céder, qu'il devrait penser a protéger le monde avant tout ! Elle se préparait au pire, mais savait que quoi qu'il se passe, ce serait plus dur pour Aang que pour elle . Ses blessures la faisait déjà assez souffrir, elle ne voudrait pas que Aang aie de la peine, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, elle savait que si cela arrivait, il ne pourrait pas se Controller, et Aang regretterait tellement ce que l'avatar qui sommeille en lu peut faire.

Deux gardes ouvrirent la porte dans un grand fracas, et la prirent par l'épaule pour la trainer dehors.

« -Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore !

-On a une surprise pour toi ! Ricana un des gardes avec sa voie grave et horrible.

-Laissez moi tranquille a la fin ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Vous êtes des monstres !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt changer d'avis ! »

Katara ne voyait pas du tout ce que cette brute voulait dire, comment ça, changer d'avis ? Ils étaient arrivés a l'entrée d'une sorte de pièce ronde et Long-Feng était la lui aussi, a l'attendre prés de la porte :

«- Ah ! Mon invitée est arrivée ! Laissez nous maintenant, fit-il en s'adressant aux gardes.

-Bien monsieur ! Répondirent-ils avant de laisser Katara sur une chaise au centre de la pièce et de s'en aller.

Il y avait tout autour d'elle des sortes de bougies, l'endroit était immense , effrayant et il faisait presque noir comme partout sous le lac Laogai.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Que me voulez vous ?

-Cet endroit, comme vous dites, va me servir a changer bien des choses dans votre petite tête !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Vous êtes devenu fou, non, attendez, vous étiez déjà fou !

Les bougies commencèrent a tournoyer, la lumière qu'elles produisaient causait a Katara un horrible mal de tête.

-Répète âpres moi, je suis au service du daili, je suis au service du daili…

Katara avait la tête qui tournait, et au bout des quelques minutes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-Je suis au service du daili !

-Bien, ma chère Katara, excellent ! Tu es un grand maitre de l'eau, et tu déteste l'avatar, rappelle toi ce qu'il a fait a ta mère, c'est lui qui l'a tuée.

Katara commença a pleurer, Long-Feng pouvait maintenant Controller sa mémoire, y implanter des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais qui faisaient aussi mal que s'ils étaient réels.

-Je suis un grand maitre de l'eau ! Comment a-t-il osé faire du mal a ma mère! Il va le regretter !

- Parfait ! Gardes ! Il héla les autres, venez, vous devez emmener la prisonnière a sa cellule.

-Prisonnière ? Une cellule , mais pourquoi ? Je suis de votre coté !

-Les autres ne doivent pas le savoir , ils te croient avec l'avatar, mais tu es mon secret, je ne veux pas prendre de risque !

-Mais…

-Emmenez-la ! Coupa Long-Feng

Et Katara fut jetée dans sa cellule, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu cet endroit, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait enfermée. Pourquoi les autres ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle est avec eux ? Elle finit par abandonner, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que demain, tout allait s'arranger, alors elle s'allongea sur le sol et s'endormi.

_Katara ne se rappele plus de rien, que va-t-elle faire quand elle se retrouvera face a Aang ? A bientôt =)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Aang, pendant tout le long du chemin du retour, avait longuement réfléchit a ce que son prédécesseur lui avait conseillé, et il était parvenu a une conclusion : Roku avait raison, il avait besoin de ses amis ! Et c'est ensemble qu'ils réussiraient à sauver Katara. Même si au fond de lui, il ne voulait toujours pas les mettre en danger.

Sokka était assis sur la terrasse et tenait une feuille à la main, il la tournait et retournait dans touts les cotés et la regardait avec attention en se frottant la tête quand Aang atterrit et replia son bâton. Il avait tenu sa promesse et était revenu avant le coucher du soleil.

« -Aang ! Tu es enfin revenu, mais ou étais-tu passé ?

-Je suis allé au sommet de la montagne, c'est un bon endroit pour méditer, j'ai bien réfléchis et j'ai parlé a l'avatar Roku .

-Ah ouais ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Que j'aurais besoin de vous demain, contre Long-Feng, et que je ne devais pas m'entêter a l'affronter tout seul. Je suis prêt à écouter ton plan et a vous laisser venir avec moi.

-Et tu avais besoin d'aller à une montagne et de déranger le monde des esprits pour comprendre ça ? Depuis le temps que je te dis qu'on ira tous ensemble ! Et puis même si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis, on seraient quand même venu !

-Euh… en fait…

-Oh oublie ça, viens a l'intérieur j'ai trouvé un plan génial ! Et on attend plus que toi !

-Tu l'as montré aux autres, ton plan ?

-Non , pas encore, je t'attendais !

Ils franchirent la porte qui menait vers l'intérieur , et tout le monde vint saluer Aang, Toph lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, c'était sa façon de montrer son affection :

-Alors , comment c'était ton petit voyage ?

-Je suis…

- On n'a pas le temps, coupa Sokka, il te racontera après, je dois vous montrer mon plan.

Ils s'essayèrent en formant un cercle autours d'une des tables du salon de thé qu'Iroh avait fermé plutôt exceptionnellement aujourd'hui , tous impatients de découvrir le fameux plan de Sokka. L'oncle , lui, leur servait un délicieux thé au jasmin. Sokka sortit la feuille qu'il tenait et la posa sur la table.

-Alors voila, ça c'est le lac Laogai… Ils ne le laissèrent pas finir car tous se mettaient à rire de bon cœur a la vue de son dessin. Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux juste une minute ? Le ton de sa voix allait crescendo et montrait qu'il était vraiment impatient de commencer, alors tout le monde se tut.

-Allez vas-y fit Toph, on t'écoute ! »

Durant deux longues heures, Sokka leur expliqua chaque détail de son plan d'action, et ils continuèrent à débattre pendant longtemps encore, trouvèrent des failles au plan, puis des solutions, puis encore des problèmes et des solutions. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient les yeux rouges et un long bâillement traversa la salle, tous étaient épuisés ! Et ils finirent par décréter que le plan était parfait, et que Sokka était un pur géni !

Le plan en lui même était simple, mais encore fallait-il y penser : Ils savaient que Katara était sous le lac, et comme ils avaient sous la main un maitre de la terre exceptionnel, et que celui-ci saurait vite repérer l'endroit ou la prisonnière serait, ils allaient s'en servir ! Toph creuserait un tunnel et mènerait Sokka et Zuko vers la cellule de Katara, pendant ce temps, Aang se présentera devant le Daili, et fera diversion, il essayera de le retenir le plus longtemps et Suki et Mai resteront cachées, prêtes a combattre. Quand Katara sera a l'abri, le combat pourra commencer , et avec un avatar en main comment pourraient-ils perdre ?

Tous étaient conquis, sauf Aang, il était déçu car il voulait être celui qui sauverait Katara, pas se contenter de faire une diversion pendant que les autres feraient tout le boulot. Soudain, une idée lui vint a l'esprit : et si Long-Feng ne laissait pas Katara dans sa cellule, et si il la ramenait avec lui ? C'est surement ce qu'il va faire, pour forcer Aang a lui obéir ! Tout le plan tomberait a l'eau… Que feraient-ils dans ce cas ? Il décida de faire part de ses craintes a ses amis :

« -Eh bien dans ce cas… se sera très facile de les battre !

-NON Sokka ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il ne s'attend pas a vous voir, il croit que je serais seul et au moindre de vos mouvements, il lui fera du mal, il est capable de la tuer !

- Mais qui te dit qu'il nous verra ? Le truc du tunnel marche toujours, se sera si vite fait que cette brute de Long-Feng n y verra que du feu. »

Aang n'était toujours pas convaincu, il savait que quelque chose clochait, et que ce plan finirait par mal tourner, mais Sokka avait l'air si fière de lui, et les autres semblaient tellement confiants, qu'il n'osa pas leur en parler, par peur de passer pour un paranoïaque !

Tout le monde partit se cocher, ils n'essayaient en aucun cas de penser a se qui arriverait demain, pour bien dormir, se reposer et être en forme pour la bataille.

Zuko n'arriva pas a fermer l'œil, il essaya touts les moyens, même les plus idiots comme de compter les moutons, mais rien n'y fit, il voyait le visage de Katara, et l'imaginait au milieu de la bataille de demain Alors il décida de sortir a la terrasse qui était devenue au fil du temps son lieu préféré dans les moments de solitudes. Zuko fit surpris d'y trouver Aang, il s'assit prés de lui, et tout deux commencèrent a discuter :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? , tu devrais aller te reposer pour demain !

-Je ne peut pas ! J'ai…j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars comme avant la comète de Sozin, alors je préfère rester ici et regarder la lune, répondit Aang.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je n'arrive pas a dormir, je n'arrête pas de penser a ce qu'il va se passer demain.

-Moi aussi, et dans ses moments la, il n y a que Katara qui arrive a me faire reprendre confiance en moi !

Zuko était gêné, comment allait-il bien pouvoir rivaliser avec Katara , elle avait un don !

-Ecoute Aang, je ne suis pas très doué pour les encouragements, mais je sais que tu es assez fort pour le faire, tu verras tout se passera bien !

-Merci Zuko, fit Aang avant de se lever et de partir vers sa chambre.

LE maitre du feu resta quelques minutes et partit lui aussi se coucher, il ne restait que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, demain sera le grand jour !

_Vous pensez que le plan va marcher ? :p c'est a voir…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

La nuit avait fini par passer, tout le monde, sauf Iroh, se leva en même temps que le soleil, alors que Suki préparait un petit déjeuner bien consistant, Sokka nettoyait son boomerang, il n'avait que peu servit ces derniers temps et le guerrier en aurait besoin d'ici peu. Zuko s'entrainait à essayer d'éviter les poignards lancés par sa petite amie, il y arrivait plutôt bien mais Mai ne se défendais pas mal non plus, elle était rapide, précise et efficace. Et même si elle ne le montrait pas, ça l'amusait beaucoup de s'entrainer ainsi, au moins c'était différent de sa vie avec ses parents, elle était contente de faire partie de la team avatar, et même si Katara et elle n'avait pas vraiment passé du temps ensemble, elle voyait en la jeune fille une vraie amie, et ne raterait pour rien au monde se qui se préparait…

Toph avait faim, elle attendait sagement – mais en grognant quand même un peu – le petit déjeuner. Aang quand a lui essayait de déstresser en jouant avec son ami lémur Momo, et apparemment, cela marchait très bien, ils sautaient dans touts les sens et avaient l'air plutôt contents.

Suki finit de préparer le petit déjeuner tant attendu et appela tout le monde, ils ne se firent pas prier, ils avaient besoin de forces ! Toph dévora presque touts les délicieux biscuits secs, les autres se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent avec étonnement :

« -Comment tu peux avaler tout ça, c'est presque autant que Sokka ! Lui demanda Aang.

-Non ! Elle n'arrivera jamais a manger autant que lui, n'exagéraient pas ! Fit Suki en mettant son bras autour de celui du guerrier qu'elle aimait tant , et qui fit la moue . Eh bien ! Mon petit déjeuner a du succès !

-C'est surtout qu'ils ont faim , répondit Mai.

A se moment, Iroh fit son apparition, la Première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut cette fabuleuse odeur de thé a la menthe qui émanait de la pièce.

-Ce thé est délicieux ! commenta-t-il après en avoir bu la première gorgée.

Suki lança un regard malicieux a Mai qui affichât – ce qui était rare – un sourire.

L'atmosphère était calme et sereine, c'était le calme avant la tempête…

Une fois le repas terminé, Aang déclara qu'il allait seller Appa et sortit rejoindre son bison au dehors. Puis, quand il se dit que c'était le moment de partir, il rentra pour les appeler. Quand tout le monde fut prêt , et que tous s'installèrent sur le dos d'Appa, un « yip-yip » suffit a le faire décoller !

C'était comme au bon vieux temps, comme avant la fin de la guerre, et sans qu'ils ne puissent se le déclarer, ils étaient nostalgiques, cette époque qui paraissait maintenant si lointaine leur manquait vraiment, l'adrénaline que procuraient les batailles… Une seule chose – ou plutôt personne – et tout serait parfait : Katara !

Traverser Bah-Sing-See fut long, et très silencieux, personne n'osait prononcer un mot, et chacun regardait devant lui pour tenter d'apercevoir le lac. Sokka fut le premier à le voir, il était tellement excité qu'il sautait partout !

« -On y est, c'est le lac ! On y est !

- Calme-toi Sokka, l'arrêta Suki, on ne doit surtout pas se faire repérer ! »

Il se posèrent assez loin pour que personne ne puissent voir Appa .

« -Appa, fit Aang en s'adressant a son bison, je compte sur toi, ne te fais pas repérer s'il te plait !

Le bison de cinq tonnes poussa un cri d'approbation.

« Parfait ! On peut y aller maintenant dit Aang en se tournant vers les autres, qui sans commentaires le suivirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent prés du lac, ils virent deux hommes portant l'uniforme du daili ainsi que Long-Feng, ils étaient tranquillement assis a attendre en buvant une tasse de thé.

« -C'est Long-Feng ! Regardez, il est la !

Aang fut soulagé de ne pas voir Katara, comme ça au moins, ils allaient pouvoir suivre le plan à la lettre.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'on veut ! Toph, peux-tu ressentir ce qu'il y a en bas ?

-Hm… attendez, Oui, Sokka je vois ce qu'il y a , c'est immense !

-Tu crois que tu pourrais nous mener jusqu'à Katara ?

-Bien sur ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu as devant toi le plus grand maitre de la terre !

- Bon Aang, Zuko et moi on y va, c'est à toi maintenant !

-Oui, dit Aang avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'aller vers le lac . Me voila, Long-Feng, je suis venu seul, ou est Katara ? Il faisait tout pour garder son calme face a l'adversaire, mais il mourait d'envie d'aller lui donner une bonne leçon pour se qu'il a fait !

-Bienvenu cher Aang, je t'attendais avec impatience ! Quand a ton amie, elle sera à l'abri tant que tu feras se que je te dis !

-Je veux la voir !

-Bientôt, bientôt ! Ecoute moi d'abord, j'ai un marché à te proposer ! Tu vas travailler pour moi, ensemble, nous allons conquérir le monde… HAHAHA ! »

Cette petite étincelle brillait toujours dans les yeux de Long-Feng lorsqu'il parlait de controller le monde, cette étincelle de folie, qu'Aang ne put s'empêcher de trouver troublante…

Pendant ce temps, alors que Long-Feng et Aang discutaient, Zuko, Sokka et Toph étaient arrivés sous le lac, s'était une sorte de gigantesque labyrinthe remplit de gardes de touts les cotés.

« -Je ressens une respiration très faible fit Toph, ça doit être Katara !

- Allons-y ! »

Ils arrivèrent à traverser quelques couloirs sans se faire repérer, ils étaient maintenant devant les barreaux de la cellule . Les gardes n'étaient pas la, ils devaient être partit pour appeler la relève, ou avoir profité du fait que leur chef ne soit pas la, en tout cas c'était une chance ! Zuko vit katara, elle était assise tout au fond, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semblait si épuisée, si faible et mal en point, il se demmendait comment elle avait reussi a tenir ainsi quatre jours.

Sokka lui aussi était surpris de voir l'état de sa soeur, bien qu'il ne s'y attende aprés la description que lui a fait Aang, cela fait toujours mal de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir.

« Katara, appela Zuko juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, Katara, on est la on vient te sauver !

Katara tourna la tête, elle parut surprise, elle se leva et s'approcha des barraux .

-Je… je vous connais ? elle avait l'air desorientée.

-Quoi ? fit Zuko, tellement surpris qu'il recula en arrière, il lui fallut un moment pour répondre. C'est moi Zuko !Tu ne me reconnais pas? Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ?

-N…Non, je ne vous connais pas…

Sokka essaya à son tour.

-Et moi katara, moi au moins tu me reconnais, je suis ton frère !

-Je n'ai pas de frère, allez vous en ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Sokka comprit, il se rappela ce qui était arrivé à Jet.

-Je sais se qui se passe ! Long-Feng lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ! Comme pour Jet ! Je vais le tuer !

Comme Katara ne parlait pas, Toph ouvrit les barreaux grâce a sa maitrise de la terre.

-on va l'emmener chez Aang , âpres, on verra ce qu'on peut faire!

-Aang… vous êtes des amis de l'avatar ? Eloignez vous de moi ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ne parle pas si fort les gardes vont t'entendre ! On est la pour te sauver !

-NON, Vous êtes la pour m'emmener chez l'avatar, pour qu'il me tue comme il l'a fait pour ma mère ! GARDES ! AU SECOUR !

Sokka était ébahi,ahuri, il avait tout planifier, il s'attendait a tout , sauf a ça, Katara croyait Aang coupable de la mort de sa mère ! Elle ne le reconnaissait même pas, lui son frére de sang! et maintenant ils étaient coincés, ils entendaient les pas des gardes qui se dirigeaient vers eux…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Aang sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il entendait des pas de gens qui courent et un tumulte qui venaient de sous le lac , il commençait a craindre que le plan n'aie pas marché, pourtant, quelques minutes au par avant, il y croyait , il arrivait bien a distraire Long-Feng qui lui racontait détail par détail son plan absurde : Il voulait détrôner le nouveau roi de la terre ! Pour ensuite s'attaquer aux autres nations ! Aang faisait mine de l'écouter tout en espérant que Sokka et les autres fassent très vite. Mais maintenant, Long-Feng lui aussi commençait à se douter de quelque chose, pourvu que tout cela se finisse au plutôt.

Bien cachées derrière leurs buissons, Mai et Suki commençaient à se demander elles aussi ce qui se passait la dessous , que signifiait tout ce vacarme , elles commençaient a se préparer car elles sentaient que la bataille approchait !

Pendant ce temps, sous le lac, les Gades avaient rappliqué, Toph avait réussi à empêcher Katara de courir vers eux en lui enfonçant les deux pieds dans le sol, en évitant bien sur de lui faire mal. Il y en avait une dizaine, Zuko se défendait contre deux d'entre eux et y arrivait plutôt bien, les lames de feux ainsi que les jets de pierre étaient omniprésents et le maitre du feu semblait prendre l'avantage . Du coté de Sokka , c'était tout autre chose, trois gardes s'étaient mis a ses trousses ils l'avaient déstabilisé a l'aide de leur maitrise, il était tombé par terre et avait commencer prononcer tout un tas de jurons bien a lui.

Heureusement que Toph était la, et elle était dans son élément , son niveau était bien meilleur que celui des gardes, et touts ceux qui s'étaient attaqués a elle avaient fini les bras et les jambes enfoncés dans les parois du mur elle rigolait en leur disant qu'elle était le plus grand maitre de la terre. Puis elle vint a la rescousse de Sokka et l'affaire fut réglée plus vite qu'un éclair. Zuko lui voyait ces deux adversaires gisants sur le sol , inconscients, mais bien vivants .

Katara n'en croyait pas ses yeux , tous étaient de formidables combattants, et a son grand désespoir, il avaient battus les gardes .

« -Je crois qu'on devraient partir ! Il y a encore des gardes ici !je vais libérer la grande courge. Il faut faire vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Toph libera Katara qui essayât de fuir mais s'écroulât sur le sol, épuisée par ses blessures et par son ventre vide.

-Je vais la porter , annonça Zuko, avant de soulever Katara et de commencer a marcher. Elle avait l'air si sereine, endormie comme cela, mais son visage était plein de terre et se robe , pleine de sang. Allez qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

-Oui, on vient ! répondirent Sokka et Toph.

Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent a l'air libre mais Suki et Mai n'étaient pas la .

-Ou sont-elles, ou est Suki ? Fit Sokka d'un air inquiet.

-Elles sont entrain de se battre, la. Répondit Zuko en indiquant l'endroit ou se déroulait la bataille.

Long-Feng avait fini par deviner se qui s'était passé, et avait ordonné qu'on attrape l'avatar.

-On va les aider ! Zuko, pose Katara ici et viens avec moi, toi aussi Sokka , Allez, venez !

-Non, fit Sokka, j'ai une meilleur idée, on va chercher Appa ! Puis on récupérera les autres et on s'en ira d'ici. Katara n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, il faut partir de la.

Comme Toph et Zuko acquieserent, Sokka partit chercher le bison et les laissa la a attendre, ils regardaient les autres se battre et constataient qu'ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal. Aang affrontait Long-Feng dans un grand vacarme, et les filles menaient les gardes – qui n'étaient pas si nombreux - a la baguette.

Sokka revint vite avec Appa, il n'avait pas voulu le faire voler pour profiter de l'effet de surprise et pouvoir embarquer les autres. Quand la malade fut bien installée, Sokka fit monter Toph et Zuko.

« -On y va Appa ! yip-yip !

Le bison décolla a toute allure, et l'effet de surprise escompté marcha a merveille , quand ils s'approchèrent assez prés, Sokka appela Aang et les filles.

-Venez, on doit partir !

-Quoi ? Cria Aang, ce n'est pas ça le plan !

-Viens, on t'expliquera !

Aang se rapprocha des filles, les tins par la mains et grâce a sa maitrise de l'air, il se propulsa sur le bison et tous s'en allèrent sous les jets de pierres.

Il fallut a Long-Feng un moment pour réaliser ce qui se passait , et quand il le fit, il était hors de lui ! Ils lui avaient échappé ! Il fit la promesse de les retrouver et de se venger !

Aang , dés que Appa fut assez haut dans le ciel, se tourna vers Katara, il la serra dans ses bras, il avait les larmes aux yeux et fut heureux de constater qu'elle était en vie, mais elle dormait toujours, alors il se tourna vers Sokka.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'était pas dans le plan !

-Je sais, mais comme tu vois, elle ne va pas très bien… Et elle croit que… que tu as tué maman !

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Elle le sait très bien ! C'est la nation du feu !

-Oui elle le sait, enfin elle le savait, mais Long-Feng lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, comme pour jet !

Aang ne répondait pas, il regardait Katara, elle avait maigri et sa robe était pleine de sang, elle n'était pas en trés bonne santé mais elle restait si belle ! Comment allait-il faire maintenant qu'elle croit que c'est lui qui a tué sa mère ?

-Ou est ce qu'on va maintenant, on ne peut pas revenir a Bah-Sing-See, ils connaissent le salon d'Iroh. Demanda Aang après être arrivé a détacher ses yeux de Katara.

-On va chez moi ! Fit Zuko, on enverra une lettre a mon Oncle pour tout lui expliquer .

-Et pour Katara, on fait quoi ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a des médecins au palais, ils pourront la soigner.»

Et Appa prit la direction de la nation du feu. A la vitesse ou il allait, ils y seraient en peu de temps.

_Hey en attendant__ la suite please review !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Une fois arrivés a la nation du feu, Zuko prit les choses en main, et il s'avéra être un excellent diplomate, et un hôte très agréable. Il installa ses amis dans des chambres magnifiquement ornées, et aux couleurs de la nation du feu, il envoyât une flotte chercher son oncle et le ramener auprès de lui, puis il posta des gardes a chaque recoin du palais, par crainte d'une autre attaque de Long-Feng, il faudrait qu'il règle se problème, mais il fallait d'abord s'occuper de la santé de Katara. Alors il mobilisa touts les médecins royaux, bien sur Katara pouvait très bien se soigner toute seule, mais pour l'instant elle était inconsciente alors… Mai regardait le Fire Lord faire, elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était fière de Zuko, de l'aisance avec laquelle il prenait tout en main…

Sokka avait questionné les médecins sur l'état de sa sœur, ils répondirent qu'elle se reposait, et qu'il n'y avait rien a craindre pour elle, qu'elle serait bientôt sur pied, alors il entreprit un petit tour du palais avec Suki . Toph quand a elle avait trouvé une salle d'armes, c'était le rêve ! Alors elle y resta pour s'entrainer.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis un jour, un jour que Aang passa dans la seule chambre aux couleurs de la tribu de l'eau, elle était immense et d'un bleu éclatant, elle rappelait le pole nord avec touts ses glacier et ses kilomètres d'océans, c'est pourquoi elle fut attribuée a Katara. Alors il resta la, a la regarder dormir, a oser caresser ses doux cheveux de temps en temps, et a voir touts les médecins s'agiter autour d'elle tout en disant qu'elle reprendrait bien vite ses forces…

Il les avait bombardé de questions, pour être rassuré sur l'état de celle qu'il aimait, et entreprenait de ne partir d'ici que lorsqu'elle pourrait venir avec lui ! Alors qu'Aang réfléchissait a se qu'il allait faire quand elle serait réveillée, et a comment lui rendre la mémoire, Sokka entra, il avait fini son petit tour avec Suki et l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« -Aang, tu es resté ici depuis que nous sommes arrivés ?

-Oui, Sokka , et je ne partirait pas avant de la voir guérie !

-Tu te sens toujours coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute , rassure toi, c'est de la mienne ! J'aurais du remarquer plutôt que ce n'était pas normal, j'aurais du réagir plus vite ! Sokka avait l'air si honteux…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me dis moi aussi la même chose, que j'aurais du réagir plus vite ! Mais ça ne sert a rien de se lamenter, j'ai assez souffert pour comprendre ça !

- Tu l'aime bien pas vrai ?

Aang devint en un instant aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il savait très bien de quoi Sokka voulait parler mais demanda quand même, pris sur le vif :

-Quoi… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh… ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ma sœur, tu l'aime beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Aang ne répondait pas, il fixait Katara car il n'osait pas regarder Sokka dans les yeux , alors Sokka continua tout en la regardant lui aussi .

-Je ne peux pas t'en blâmer , elle est vraiment très gentille, et très belle, elle aime tout le monde et essaye toujours de nous protéger, je la trouve parfaite et je trouve ça normal qu'un garçon tombe amoureux d'elle… mais c'est juste que… c'est toujours ma petite sœur et je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal… Je l'ai déjà laissé tombé une fois et je ne voudrais surtout pas recommencer ! Il s'arrêta un instant puis continua : Elle t'aime aussi Aang , je m'en suis rend compte au fil du temps!

Aang se rappela l'autre soir sur la terrasse, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler, tout c'était passé si vite ! Et puis Aang était tellement surpris qu'il resta muet ! Et depuis, elle a été enlevée, alors il n'était pas très sur et ne savait pas trop quoi rependre…

-Je… je crois que oui.

-Alors je te préviens Aang, je ne vais pas faire le frère trop protecteur mais je garde un œil sur toi ! Si jamais tu lui fais du mal ou tu lui brise le cœur je… en fait il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le fasses pas !

Aang rougit de plus belle, il ne pensait pas un instant pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Katara, Comment Sokka pouvait-il dire ça ? Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal , il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la contrarier et encore moins lui briser le cœur…

-Jamais de ma vie Sokka ! Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, plus que tout au monde et jamais je ne pourrait l'abandonner, ça me ferais trop mal, plutôt mourir !

-C'est ce que j'espérais entendre…

-Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord pour… qu'on soit ensemble ? En disant cela Aang sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, comme si le verdicte de Sokka allait changer sa vie !

-Je ne peux pas être d'accord, je trouve toujours qu'elle est encore trop jeune, mais je connais son caractère, elle ne veut jamais écouter personne, encore moins son grand frère ! Et puis je te connais aussi, et depuis le temps j'ai vu comme tu l'aime et si elle est heureuse comme ça je ne peux rien y faire ! Il s'arréta un instant puis continua : Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre pour te reposer, il commence a faire nuit, acheva Sokka avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Aang savait bien que Sokka ne voudrait pas qu'il reste ici toute la nuit, alors il sortit en même tant que lui, en fermant bien la porte derrière lui pour la laisser se reposer. Il se promit qu'il viendrait la voir le lendemain dés la première heure, et sur le chemin de sa chambre, il n'arrêta pas de penser a la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sokka, il était tellement content de le voir réagir comme ça ! Il s'imaginait qu'il le détesterait… mais se ne fut pas le cas. Et puis comment sokka pouvait-il imaginer juste une seconde que il pourrait faire du mal a Katara ? C'était juste inconcevable !

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était en pleine forme, ils s'étaient réunis dans la plus grande salle du palais pour profiter d'un bon petit déjeuner, Sokka mangeait comme quatre, et Suki le regardait en rigolant, Mai était assise a coté de Zuko, elle avait une prestance digne d'une princesse ! Toph regardait les deux couples et leur disait de temps a autre « Beurk ! les amoureux…c'est vraiment nul ! » mais au fond, elle ne le pensait vraiment pas . Aang, dés qu'il fut réveillé, se dirigea vers la chambre de Katara, mais Zuko l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il devrait plutôt manger pour reprendre des forces , Aang protesta comme il put, mais quand il vit que Zuko paraissait offensé, il décida d'accepter, et maintenant il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se lever de table et courir vers Katara.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre aux couleurs de la tribu de l'eau, Katara ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, elle avait mal a la tête et sentit une douleur a l'épaule et au dos, elle s'assit difficilement sur le bord de son lit et se demanda ou elle était, tout a coup les images commencèrent a défiler dans sa tête, le maitre de la terre, le maitre du feu, puis celui qui s'appelait Sokka, elle se rappela la bataille, puis elle prit peur.

Elle se mit debout et décida qu'elle devait partir d'ici ! Et tout de suite ! Mais elle ne savait pas ou elle était , elle vit une robe rouge sur une petite chaise tout au bout de la pièce… la nation du feu ! Comment était elle arrivée ici ? Les questions ce bousculaient dans sa tête. Comme elle était en sou vêtements elle décida d'enfiler la robe et de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Katara s'assura d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne, puis franchit la porte , une odeur alléchante de nourriture semblait venir d'une pièce au loin, elle avait tellement faim ! Katara ne put résister a se diriger vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur. Elle se retrouva devant une porte immense prit son souffle, espéra que la chance serait de son coté, et décida de l'ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, elle vit Sokka, dés qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se mit a courir et a essayer de trouver une issue.

« -Katara ! Criait le garçon derrière elle. Attend ! S'il te plait ! Il la rattrapa très vite car elle était encore faible, et comme elle se débattait, elle trébucha.

_Vous aimez?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

« -Lâche-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux a la fin ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Criait Katara.

-Tu es ma sœur tu comprends ? MA SOEUR même si tu ne t'en rappelle pas !

Les autres étaient juste derrière, ils restaient muets a regarder la scène, Aang n'arrivait pas a prononcer un mot, il était prit de cour, il voulait la voir en premier, et lui parler, mais les circonstances en avaient fait autrement, il ne voyait Katara que de dos, elle était assise par terre mais il devina qu'elle pleurait.

-Je… je ne comprends plus rien ! fit-elle entre deux sanglots, puis elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Aang arriva enfin a parler.

-Ka…Katara ? Il parlait tout doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, ne pas lui faire peur.

Au son de cette voix, le cœur de Katara se mit a battre de plus en plus vite, elle ne se rappelait pas de son frère, encore moins de ses amis, mais cette voix, cette voix qui semblait tellement inquiète, pour elle, elle s'en rappelait ! Et la première scène qu'elle se remémora s'était passée sous un soleil couchant, un magnifique soleil ou, sur cette terrasse, il l'avait embrassé. Puis les images commencèrent a déferler dans sa tête, ses amis, Long-Feng qui essayait de lui faire croire que Aang avait tué sa mère…

-Aang, c'est toi ? Elle pleurait de plus belle, et se retourna pour le voir, Aang, je… je te reconnais ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire croire ça ! tu n'as pas tué ma mère ! Comment ai-je pu penser ça ?

Katara se leva et s'approcha de l'avatar, il la serra contre lui de toutes ces forces, et lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Sokka , Suki, Mai , Zuko et Toph regardaient la scène les larmes aux yeux sans pouvoir interrompre ce magnifique moment.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, quand j'étais là-bas sous le lac, je savais que tu viendrais, même si Long-Feng…Quand elle prononça son nom, elle serra Aang encore plus fort encore, posa sa tête sur ses épaules, et resta silencieuse.

-Shtt ! Tout est fini maintenant, tout va bien se passer, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal, plus jamais ! Il ne relacha pas son etreinte, c'était magnifique de sentir la chaleur de son corps, de l'avoir enfin prés de lui...

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, puis Katara recula en arrière, et regarda Aang avec un sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux en disaient long sur combien elle avait souffert, et combien elle était heureuse d'être maintenant ici. Puis elle se dirigea vers son frère et le serra lui aussi dans ces bras. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Zuko, Suki, Mai, et même Toph qui n'aimait pourtant pas les câlins , ils étaient tous tellement contents de la voir, et surtout tellement contents qu'elle ait retrouvé la mémoire !

Le ventre de Katara la rappela a l'ordre, et Sokka, le sentait bien – il était expert dans ce domaine ! – Alors il l'invita a rejoindre la table du petit déjeuner :

-Tu viens, je crois que tu a vraiment faim ! Il y a d'excellents petits gâteaux !

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête, Aang s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir et l'aider a rejoindre la pièce ou était servi le petit déjeuner, elle avait l'air tellement faible qu'il lui semblait qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'une minute a l'autre !

-Est-ce que ça va ? Comment vont tes blessures ?

Katara n'y avait même pas fait attention, c'est vrai que ses blessures lui faisaient mal, mais ce n'était rien , et la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses amis l'emportait largement sur la douleur .

-Ce n'est rien je pourrais me soigner avec un peu d'eau ! C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Elle afficha un sourire qui fit rougir Aang, elle lui prit la main, et il rougit encore plus.

Katara s'assit prés de la table et commença a manger avec appétit :

-C'est délicieux, Zuko , vraiment !

-C'est juste que tu as faim !

-ah ça OUI !

Tout le monde rigola, puis Katara afficha une mine plus sérieuse :

-Et pour… Long-Feng ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

C'était le sujet épineux, car ce que Zuko n'avait pas dit aux autres, c'est que son oncle lui avait envoyé une lettre, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes.

-Mon oncle Iroh m'a envoyé une lettre, et…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Coupa Sokka, tu as des nouvelles d'Iroh ? Comment va-t-il ?

Tous tendaient l'oreille, l'air inquiet, car la mine qu'affichait Zuko ne semblait présager rien de bon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien, mais il a espionné une conversation entre deux agents du daili alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il les a entendu dire qu'ils préparaient une attaque contre le roi ! Encore une fois… je ne voulais pas vous dire ça avant que Katara ne soit vraiment en bonne santé, mais il va falloir s'en occuper !

-Je vais m'en occuper, je saurai lui parler, maintenant qu'il n'a plus Katara, il va le regretter !

-Je vais venir avec toi Aang, fit Zuko, le problème me concerne aussi, je dois montrer l'exemple pour instaurer une vraie paix. Tout le monde restait surpris, c'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient Zuko parler comme un vrai roi ! Vous pourrez rester ici avec Katara, elle a besoin de récupérer ses forces.

-Quoi ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas pouvoir me laisser ici après se qu'il m'a fait ? Je viens aussi ! Cria la principale intéressée en se tournant vers Aang qui était assis a ses cotés.

-Katara, tu ne peux pas y aller dans ton état ! Tu es encore blessée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon état ? Je vais très bien, un peu d'eau et tout sera réglé, et j'irais avec vous pour combattre Long-Feng, vous oubliez qu'il a une armée, vous ne vous en sortiraient pas touts les deux.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'écoutait personne ! Fit Sokka en direction de Aang.

-Alors dans ce cas Sokka, Toph, Suki et même Mai viendront nous aider, toi tu restes ici ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Continua Zuko, il ne pensait qu'au bien de Katara, et il croyait qu'elle serait d'accord, mais c'était mal la connaitre !

-Je viendrais Zuko, je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi ! Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets ! Cria Katara, puis elle se leva et sortit de la piece.

Tous se dévisageaient, et Aang regarda Sokka qui lui fit signe d'aller la rejoindre, il ne se fit pas prier, s'excusa et se leva de table.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de retrouver Katara, il y avait une magnifique fontaine dans l'immense jardin, et Aang était sur de la trouver la, et il avait raison. A son arrivée, Katara était assise a bord de l'eau, elle portait cette magnifique robe rouge et était concentrée a soigner sa blessure, l'eau brillait au contact de son épaule, l'image éblouit Aang, elle était incroyable quand elle utilisait sa maitrise, si gracieuse…

Katara ne se rendit compte de la présence de Aang que quand il s'assit lui aussi au bord de la fontaine, et même quand elle le vit, elle ne leva pas les yeux.

« -Katara ? Osa Aang.

-Ecoute moi bien Aang, s'ils t'ont envoyé pour me convaincre de rester, tu peux y aller, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer !

Aang reconnaissait bien la Katara, elle était si déterminée ! Il décida d'aborder un sujet trés different :

-Je… je ne suis pas la pour ça, fit Aang, je voulais juste te parler, seul a seul, et j'ai profité de se moment…

-Oh, dans ce cas… je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Le silence prit place un moment, puis Katara décida de le briser.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, Katara… ce n'est pas facile, tu sais, et je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas le moment mais, Aang rougissait tellement que cela faisait sourire Katara, je… je t'aime Katara, et je ne sais pas si toi auss…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Katara qui se collèrent aux siennes, Aang était tellement surpris qu'il ne réalisa ce qui s'était passé que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Katara sentait la chaleur monter a ses joues , elle n'en revenait pas, d'où lui venait tout ce courage ?

-Est-ce que ça t'aide ? Lui demanda Katara en n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Il fallut un moment a Aang pour répondre, il n'en revenait toujours pas, il était sur un petit nuage, c'était tout simplement indescriptible, son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait exploser: elle l'aimait, il en était maintenant sur! il arriva difficilement a parler.

-Heu… oui je suppose…

- Je t'aime Aang, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser a toi quand j'étais dans cette cellule, et c'est Grace a toi que je me suis rappelé de tout !

-A propos de ça , je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute !

-Arrête de culpabiliser Aang, comment tu pouvais savoir ?

Mais Aang se coyait coupable:

- J'ai révé de ton enlevement ,Katara, je suis desolé, j'aurais du me douter que c'était une alerte!

-Mais c'était un rève Aang, tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Arréte dde faire ça, je suis la maintenant, et je vais bien!

Aang finit par sourire, aprés tout, elle avait raison! Mais il se rappela qu'ils devraient bientôt combattre Long-Feng, il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne!

-Je t'en prie ne viens pas avec nous, tu sais pour Long-Feng…

Katara savait qu'elle devait venir, elle prit un air autoritaire et declara:

-Aang, écoute moi bien et fais-toi a cette idée : je viens !

_Je ne voulais pas mettre Katara juste dans le rôle de la victime, elle a un fort caractère, c'est quand même une sacrée combattante !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Katara se rendit compte de son erreur quand elle vit que Zuko était vraiment contrarié, il ne lui adressait pas la parole et l'ignorait complètement, il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, et cela semblait si facile pour lui ! Katara ne pouvait plus le supporter, c'est comme si plus elle s'était rapprochée de Aang, plus elle s'était éloignée de Zuko.

Puisqu'elle avait décidé de venir avec eux, ils avaient proposé de retarder le voyage d'une semaine pour que Katara puisse se reposer quand même, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'étre d'accord.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours que Katara faisait de nouveau partie de l'equipe, et déjà la bonhumeur était de retour, tout était presque revenu a la normale, presque car l'oncle Iroh et son delicieux thé avaient decidé de rester a Bah-Sing-See jusqu'à ce que toute l'équipe y revienne a son tour. Et presque normal parce que même si cela était presque imperceptible, Katara et Aang s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils étaient resté ensemble toute la journée comme si chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble était la derniere, ils ne faisaient que parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, et puis tout a coups ils s'arretaient et rougissaient touts les deux, et enfin cela se terminait par un éclat de rire, c'était pour touts les deux des moments inoubliables. Mais Sokka ne les lachait pas d'une semelle, et Katara commençais a trouver cela genant, car Aang lui avait raconté la discussion qu'ils avaient eu touts les deux

Aang devina l'état de Katara vis-a-vis de Zuko, il voyait son joli sourire se transformer en moue a chaque fois qu'il passait a coté d'elle et ne faisait même pas attention a elle, elle baissait la tête et parraissait très preoccupée . Il était un peu jaloux qu'elle accorde autant d'importance au maitre du feu, mais il connaissait la place que tenait Zuko dans le cœur de Katara, il était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis et se serait mal d'etre si possecif envers elle, il le savait bien. Il était triste de voir quelque chose gacher son bonheur, alors il decida de lui proposer son aide . Et c'est lors qu'ils marchaient tout les deux vers la salle d'arme pour appeler Toph a venir assister a une reunion proposée par Sokka pour leur proposer encore une fois un plan contre le daili, que Aang proposa a Katara de parler a Zuko.

« - Non, c'est gentil, merci, mais je prefererais le faire toute seule, j'ai vraiment été trop dure avec lui , mais je ne l'ai pas fais expres, j' étais tellement en colère ! Il faut que j'apprenne a mieux me controller… elle avaient les yeux mouilles mais ils n'en étaient que plus beaux. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, elle lui rappelait quand c'était elle qui detestait Zuko, quand elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, cette epoque ou elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, jusqu'à se qu'il c'était montré digne de confiance, jusqu'au jour ou il l'a aidé a retrouver celui qui avait tué sa mere…

A ce moment apparut le seigneur du feu.

-Vas-y, c'est maintenant ou jamais, moi je vais chercher Toph, l'encouragea Aang.

-Je… je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

-Je suis sur qu'il va te pardonner, aller !

Elle prit son souffle et appela Zuko, il ne repondit pas et continua son chemin, alors Katara courut vers lui pour le rattraper.

-S'il te plait Zuko ! ecoute moi au moins !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il lui repondit avec une froideur qui lui glaça le sang et la fit hesiter quelques secondes avant de parler .

-Je suis vraiment desolée, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme je l'ai fais et je le regrette a un point que tu ne peut même pas imaginer, j'étais en colère, j'avais tellement envie de combattre Long-Feng apres tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir que je me suis emportée, je sais que tu ne veut que mon bien mais c'était plus fort que moi et je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que je t'ai dit et maintenant tu m'ignore comme ça et je ne peux plus le supporter ça me fais trop mal s'il te plait pardonne moi…Elle avait dit cela d'un trait, sans reprendre sa respiration et sans oser le regarder en face. Puis quand elle eu finit et qu'elle le regarda enfin, ses yeux ambre étaient brillants, eblouissants, magnifiques, mais son regard était si dur qu'elle faillit éclater en sanglots.

Zuko vit qu'elle regrettait vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et puis il ne supportait plus cette situation, alors il finit par se radoucir et la serrer dans ses bras, puis partir sans dire un mot. Et elle resta plantée la , ne sachant quoi penser.

Aang, qui avait regardé toute la scene en restant caché ne comprenait rien lui non plus, est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il lui pardonnait ? Probablement… Il decida de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller à la reunion, sinon Sokka allait encore exploser de colère.

Au fond de lui, Zuko ne supportait plus d'essayer d'ignorer Katara, il avait besoin d'elle et de la joie qu'elle apportait, elle qui était devenue plus qu'une amie pour lui, elle qui tenait tellement a lui et le considerait comme un frere… et qui en plus venait de revenir et lui manquait enormement, mais il se savait mal adroit et prefera se taire et ne rien dire qui puisse tout gacher.

La salle de reunion était grande, ou plutôt immence, au milieu se trouvait une table ronde avec au centre , sous un couvercle de ver, une carte qui representait les quatres nations, et tout au fond ce trouvait une bibliotheque avec des centaines d'ouvrages, dont un était sur les genoux de Sokka qui le feuilletait assis par terre. L'atmosphere était chaleureuse , les murs decorés de drapaux rouges de la nation du feu comme presque partout dans ce palais, le tout était vraiment magnifique.

Quand les autres arriverent Sokka se leva et declara que cette piece était une merveille, et qu'il pourrait rester toute se vie ici a lire touts ses livre, ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire a Suki.

« - Bon, on la commence cette reunion ? Fit Zuko toujours debout a coté de Mai , j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travaille.

Il est vrai que depuis son retour a sa nation, il devait s'occuper de beaucoup d'affaire politiques… il avait fait de son mieux pour que le sujet daili reste secret , et prefera laisser le soin a Sokka de tout planifier au lieu d'en informer les generaux car il savait que s'il faisait cela, tout le monde a la nation du feu saurait ce qui se passe, et cela prendrait des proportion bien trop grandes.

-Alors voila, nous sommes ici pour decider de comment eliminer une fois pour toute la menace du daili, je ne vais pas etre très long…

-Ben voyons ! Coupa Katara, puis elle commença a rigoler , les autres suivirent le mouvement et un fourire general fut declanché, tout le monde rigolait, même Mai, et Sokka qui au debut faisait la moue. Les yeux de Zuko croiserent ceux de Katra, il lui sourit, et elle sut qu'elle était pardonnée!

-Bon, on a assez rigolé, il faut passer aux choses serieuses ! Fit Sokka.

-Je ne voit pas a quoi sert cette reunion, ce qu'on doit faire ne merite même de plan, On y va, on botte les fesses au daili, on cherche l'oncle Iroh, et on revient ! c'est simple non ?

Ils regarderent Toph qui finissait de parler comme si elle venait d'une autre planéte, comment pouvait-elle être si sure d'elle?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

-Ben quoi ? S'il n y avait pas eu Katara blessée l'autre fois, on les aurait battu sans problème !

-Peut-être, mais maintenant ils savent a quoi s'attendre, et je suis sur qu'ils vont bien se préparer, et c'est ce qu'on a intérêt a faire nous aussi ! Fit Sokka en bon spécialiste des plans d'attaques.

-Bon… repondit Toph en baissant la tête, tu as raison pour cette fois.

- Alors mettons nous au travail ! Lança Aang, impatient d'en finir au plus vite.

Comme la dernière fois, ils passèrent le reste de la journée a décider du plan d'attaque, et comme la dernière fois, Sokka fut félicité pour son ingéniosité. La seul chose qui avait changée était l'attitude d'Aang, il paraissait plus sur de lui, plus enthousiaste , maintenant que Katara n'était plus prisonnière de Long-Feng, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter !

Le lendemain fut reservé a l'entrainement, tous se retrouverent dans uns des immenses jardins du palais pour une seance qui dura presque toute la journée, et au bout de laquelle le jardin n'était plus tout a fait le même. C'était devenu un vrai champ de bataille, et aucune plante n'avait survécu aux attaques des maitres et des guerriers, au grand desespoir de Katara, qui aimait bien ces petites fleurs. Au bout d'un moment, quand ils furent tous extrêmement fatigués, ils se précipitèrent vers l'interieur ou un somptueux repas les attendait, c'était une table vraiment très grande, avec des mets qui reppelaient les trois nations, Sokka goutta de tout, il finit par avoir un ventre aussi gros que la tête d'Appa !

« -Katara, tu n'a rien perdu de ta maitrise, lança Zuko, tu as failli me casser le bras !

-Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? répondit celle-ci.

-Oh oui, le bon vieux temps… Ajouta Toph, avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Et la discussion fut lancée sur le bon vieux temps, une discussion qui dura bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne se décident a aller se coucher.

Katara avait repris des forces, elle était redevenue comme avant, souriante et magnifiquement belle, mais maintenant que le moment ou elle se retrouverait face a Long-Feng ne cessait de se rapprocher, elle n'était plus si sure d'elle, elle doutait de ce qui allait se passer, de ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle serait face a lui.

La nuit était pleine d'étoiles, un petit croissant de lune donnait un éclat magnifique a l'eau de la fontaine ou se tenait Katara. Cette fontaine était son endroit préféré quand elle voulait rester seule, et c'était le cas ce soir la . Elle regardait tour a tour les étoiles et l'eau qui brillaient du même bleu que ses yeux, et elle réfléchissait a ce qu'elle ferait dans deux jours. Et si ça se passait comme la dernière fois, quand elle était partie avec Zuko pour retrouver sa mère ? Et si elle restait plantée la, et n'arrivait pas a lui faire face ? Katara était incapable de faire du mal au gens, même a ceux qu'elle detestait ! Et le souvenir de cette sensation d'impuissance malgré toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir qui apparaissait a chaque fois qu'elle était devant un ennemi était insupportable. Elle resta prés de la fontaine une bonne demi-heure a faire danser l'eau au lueurs de la lune et a essayer d'effacer ses doutes…mais rien n'y fit, et elle finit par se décider a aller se coucher dans sa chambre aux couleurs de la tribu de l'eau.

Les deux jours qui restaient passèrent en un éclair, le moment du départ était imminent, Zuko avait prétexté une réunion diplomatique pour pouvoir quitter sa nation sans trop attirer de soupçons, mais ça ne marcha que partiellement, les generaux se demandaient pourquoi il ne souhaitait ni leur présence ni une escorte, ils se disaient que décidément, Zuko était bien différent de son père !

Katara fut le première a courir vers Appa, et a le serrer de toutes ses forces.

« -Appa ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Si tu savais a quel point !

Il poussa un cri puis la remplit de bave.

-Oh… Appa !

Tout le monde se mit a rire. Et Katara aussi. Puis ils prirent leur affaires et grimperent sur le dos du bison volant, Momo rejoint Katara.

-Oh mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué Momo !

-Bon, si tout le monde est prét, on y va ! Appa : yip-yip ! »

La traversée dura une journée , sans encombre ni imprevu, et sous un ciel magnifique, tout le monde était joyeux, bien qu'un peu stressé. Ils arriverent au salon de thé d'Iroh, il était d'ailleurs bien remplit. Et Iroh était occupé a servir ses clients. Zuko ne put se retenir de courir vers son oncle et de le serrer de toutes ses forces.

« - Oh la ! Je t'ai manqué a se point ? Ça ne fait pourtant qu'une semaine !

-Oui je sais ! Mais n'empêche que vous m'avez vraiment manqué , mon oncle !

-Oh ! Bien, rentrons a l'interieur, je vais vous servir un bon thé… Katara ! Je ne vous avez pas vu ! Vous étes ravissante aujourd'hui !

-Merci ! fit Katara en affichant un large sourire.

Après ses retrouvailles chaleureuses, et une bonne tasse de thé, le discussion devint plus serieuse :

-Qu'elles sont les nouvelles mon oncle ?

-Eh bien, elles ne sont pas très réjouissantes, Long-Feng essaye de corrompre un a un les generaux du roi, deux d'entre eux se sont joints a lui, mais le roi ne le sait pas !

-Mais, et vous, comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? S'étonna Sokka.

-Oh vous savez, je crois que les agents de Long-Feng adorent mon thé, ils aiment aussi parler vraiment très fort, en se croyant invulnérables ! Alors, j'en profite un peu…

- Wow, alors ça c'est excellent ! Ajouta Toph.

-Bon, je crois que nous devons nous concentrer maintenant. Parlez moi de votre plan, on l'arrangera ensemble, je ne crois pas que vous pourrez combattre le Daili aujourd'hui, il est déjà tard, et que personne ne sorte, vous avez déjà eu de la chance qu'aucun agent du Daili ne vous vois venir ici ! Ils sont partout !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Aang se réveilla assez tôt, et comme sa chambre était juste en face de celle de katara, il décida d'aller la réveiller. Il mit ses habits , puis sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de la jeune fille, il ouvrit la porte… Elle était vide, Katara n'était pas la ! Sans réfléchir, Aang prit peur, son cœur commença a battre de plus en plus vite, il courut vers ses amis et s'arrêta devant la porte , il voulu leur dire se qui se passait quand il fut coupé par une douce voix :

« -Alors, tu viens de te réveiller ? je croyais que les moines se levaient en même temps que le soleil ! lui dit Katara d'un ton moqueur.

Son cœur ralentit pour revenir a la normale et il reprit son calme. Toph compte a elle ricanait dans son coin, elle était la seule a avoir remarqué et compris se qui s'était passé dans la tête de L'avatar.

-Bonjour, fit-il a l'intention de l'assemblée quand il fut enfin plus calme, tout le monde était présent. Vous êtes tous déjà debout ?

-Bien sur, je te rappelle que nous devons bientôt partir pour le Lac Laogai ! répondit Sokka en avalant un gros gâteau en une bouchée.

-Oui je le sais bien, quand partons-nous ?

-On attendait plus que toi ! doigts de pieds vernis !

-Tu devrais venir t'assoir et prendre ton petit déjeuner, Aang tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces. Fit Katara.

Il trouva sa voix étrange, elle était fluette et transparente , on aurait dit que Katara avait peur de quelque chose, il se dit que cela devait être le stresse, pourtant elle avait été calme même avant la bataille contre Ozai, elle avait même essayé de l'aider a déstresser, alors il trouva cela anormal… il décida qu'il devait lui en parler puis s'assit et prit un bon petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde fut prêt, Katara se leva en premier et se dirigea vers la porte, Aang, dés qu'il la vit sortir, la suivit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Katara ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Quoi ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas se n'est rien.

-Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, ou plutôt, je sais se qui se passe, tu as peur d'affronter Long-Feng !

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de lui, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir… mais ce n'est pas la peine de te tracasser, je vais bien, je vais y arriver .

Aang n'était pas habitué a ce genre de situations, c'était normalement elle qui savait lui remonter le moral et lui faire reprendre confiance en lui, mais maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer, le plan de Sokka est génial, et je te protégerais, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, je suis sur que tu vas y arriver, tu es assez forte pour ça !

-Merci Aang ... fit Katara qui n'était qu'a moitié rassurée.

Leur discussion fut coupée par l'arrivée des autres, puis Appa décolla, et en très peu de temps, le lac fut visible, le paysage était paisible et le lac d'un bleu magnifique, mais le tout avait l'air étrangement silencieux.

-Regardez comme c'est calme ! Remarqua Suki, on dirait qu'il n y a personne !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sur qu'ils sont en bas a nous attendre et prêts a l'attaque ! Fit Zuko, puis il se tourna vers Mai qui était a ces coté.

-Mouais… allons-y finissons-en au plus vite. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Appa atterrit en douceur, et Toph fut la première a descendre, impatiente –comme tout jour- de retrouver la terre ferme.

-Suki avait raison, c'est vide ici, je ne sens rien ! Il n y a personne, c'est intacte mais complètement vide ! Fit-elle après avoir palpé le sol .

-Oh non ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ai quelque chose pour contrarier le plan ? Fit Aang , l'air déçu, car pour une fois, ce plan l'enchantait.

Katara, elle, était plutôt soulagée que l'affrontement soit un peu retardé, mais elle se disait que cela finirait bien pas arriver…

Après un moment ou le silence fut roi, Sokka comprit ce qui se passait.

-Je sais ou ils doivent être ! Il cria si fort que touts les autres qui étaient perdus dans leur imagination sursautèrent. Ils sont au palais, c'est sur ! L'oncle Iroh avait parlé de corrompre les généraux, ils doivent être partit pour continuer le travail !

-Tous ? je ne crois pas, la dernière fois, quand on était venu pour délivrer Katara, j'avais compté plus d'un cinquantaine d'agents, ils ne peuvent pas être tous…. Toph se tut et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux visualiser ce qui l'entourait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Toph ? s'inquiéta Aang .

-Shut ! Laisse-moi écouter… Ils viennent de partout, de touts les cotés, c'est incroyable ! ils sont trop nombreux, on a été pris au piège comme des débutants ! »

Il y avait un nombre impressionnant d'agents du Daili, ils les encerclaient maintenant, la Team-Avatar n'était composée que de sept membres, mais ils ne se déclaraient pas vaincus pour autant, ils avaient surmonté bien des épreuves ensemble, et ils comptaient bien continuer. Aang regarda Katara et hocha la tête comme pour lui dire : « ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te proteger ! » , puis Long-Feng apparut, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« -Bonjour ma chère Katara, vous vous êtes bien remit on dirait, mais vous allez regretter de vous être retournée contre moi ! Son regard devint noir et Aang vit la grimace que fit Katara, elle baissa les sourcils et serra les dents, il eu tout a coup envie d'aller tuer Long-Feng sur le champ, mais celui-ci le devança, il se tourna vers ses agents : Gardes, a l'attaque !"

_Toutes les reviews sont les bienvunes :) (c'est en bas au milieu)_


End file.
